Florida or Bust
by asianballofdoom
Summary: Merle disturbs Beth and Daryl's quiet evening to convince Daryl to go on a road trip down to Daytona Beach. Beth not only encourages Daryl to go, but she decides to tag along. When Merle gets in to trouble, Beth decides to make it up to him in the hopes of salvaging their vacation.


"Pack yer shit baby brother!" Merle called out as soon as he cut the engine to his bike, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. He dismounted and stormed up the steps of Daryl's rickety front porch where he and Beth were sitting out, _trying_ to relax a little before dinner.

For a moment, Daryl's grip on his beer tightened as he recalled all the times those words meant peeling outta town, sometimes in the middle of the night, always to hide out in the next shitty town so Merle could lay low. Instinctively, he brought a hand to rest on Beth's legs, draped over his lap where they shared the white porch swing she insisted he hang when they moved into the tiny cottage. It'd been over a year since Beth had given him roots in that small farm town in Georgia, and hell, by extension, Merle had even settled down a little. Didn't mean Daryl trusted him. He knew his big brother-he'd always be running some scheme, always getting into trouble.

Beth could see the way Daryl's eyes narrowed slightly, his jaw clenched, waiting for whatever bomb Merle was about to drop.

"You stayin' for dinner Merle?" Beth asked trying to diffuse the tension.

"Nope, gotta get on the road, and Daryl's comin' with me," Merle declared, crossing his arms over his chest as if that would intimidate her. It hadn't by the way-not since day one. All his bluster did was elicit a snort from the petite blonde.

"What's goin' on Merle?" Daryl asked, voice low and serious.

"Aww, ya don't gotta give me that look! I just thought I'd help you have some fun for _once_ in your life. Can't be all pony rides and barn raisin'," Merle threw in a dig at Beth for good measure, "I gotta buddy down in Daytona Beach for the 75th Annual Bike Rally. He's got a beach house and said we could crash there!"

"We?" Daryl raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Just think of all the titties- _riding_ we could do down there," Merle amended his argument with one sharp look from Beth.

"Could ride up here," Daryl took a swig of his beer, leaning back in the porch swing.

"Naw brother, this'd be a real vacation. Get ya off the farm for a couple days… besides, when was the last time ya actually hung out with your brother? Or have ya already forgotten who yer flesh and blood is?" There it was. Merle always knew the exact card to play with Daryl and Beth. Family was just as important to her as it was to Daryl. The Greene family had welcomed Daryl in with open arms, gave him an honest living, and the cottage he shared with Beth sat on the edge of Greene family land. Except Daryl was a Dixon, and he could never turn his back on blood. That loyalty was one of the reasons Beth had fallen in love with him.

"Well I guess that's settled," Beth piped up, "You're goin' on vacation with Merle."

She dropped her legs off Daryl's lap and walked inside to check on dinner. After a few moments of silence and what she assumed was shock, she heard Merle hoot and holler, making the whole front porch tremble under his stamping feet. Then Daryl threw the screen door open, following her into their little home, Merle close on his heels, already yammering on about packing so they could get on the road.

"Woman, are ya serious?" Daryl asked following her into the kitchen where Beth donned a pair of flower-printed oven mitts.

She opened up the oven and bent over, earning a wolfish grin from Merle and an elbow to the ribs from Daryl. "Ya heard sweet cheeks, you're goin' on vacation with good ol' Merle!"

Beth spun around, casserole in her hands, "Yeah Daryl, you work so hard helpin' us out on the farm, and then you've got your motorcycle repair business in the old barn you do every other spare day. You deserve a break."

With that, Merle slapped Daryl on the back, "Alright, hurry up, get packed baby brother!"

"Actually…" Beth trailed off in thought, "Now that we're talkin' bout it, I've woken up at the crack of dawn every morning since school let out just to help Maggie with all the damn horses. _I_ could use a break myself. Maybe we should _all_ go on a little vacation. I do love the beach."

"Now hold on a minute-" Merle started.

"-plus, I know how rowdy you get Merle. Someone's gonna need to be around ready to patch you up _when_ you get into some sorta brawl," Beth interjected. She set the dish on the dining table and crossed back into their postage stamp-sized kitchen to retrieve the salad she had chilling in the fridge. Daryl could just see the wheels turning in his girlfriend's head.

"Beth, I dunno bout this. A biker brawl is a whole lot different than the school infirmary," Daryl reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. He knew he was walking a fine line. No one told his little spitfire she couldn't do something, "Hell, I'm gettin' too old to be on the receivin' end of someone's fist just cuz Merle can't keep his goddamned mouth shut."

"Language," Beth ignored Daryl's comment and made to reach for the plates and utensils she'd set out on the counter.

"Yeah, you ain't gonna be puttin' no Winnie the Pooh bandaids on some little kid's boo-boo an' kissin' it all better," Merle crossed his arms over his chest, "'Sides, ain't like you was invited."

Daryl shot him a look, but he could see Beth's face. The expression was one he'd seen a thousand times, and it only meant one thing. They were going on vacation.

"Merle, I'm a registered nurse. I can stitch you up when you've taken a broken bottle to the side just as easily as I can take a kid's temperature and send 'im home to his momma. Now shut yer mouth and have some supper, and we can talk about when we leave tomorrow, and what would be the best route."

"T'morrow!? Naw uh, Daryl and I are leavin' tonight. Throw a six pack in my saddle bag and an extra pair of panties for Darylina, and we'll be there just in time to party," Merle boomed with bravado while already heaping a generous portion of Beth's famous chicken casserole onto his plate.

* * *

Like some master negotiator, Beth shot down nearly every single demand Merle made, and it was actually pretty amusing for Daryl to see Merle's face turn about twenty different shades of red as he tried to get Beth to back out of coming at all. While he was actually relieved to have his girl along for the trip, it did nothing to soothe the old nagging worry of heading to a bike rally with thousands and thousands of people and dropping his powder keg of a brother right in the middle of it.

With Merle snoring like a buzzsaw out in the living room, exhausted after going twelve rounds in the ring with Beth, it was decided that Daryl's bike would be hitched up in the bed of his truck and he and Beth would drive down to Daytona bright and early the next morning. Beth told Merle he could ride off in the middle of the night if he wanted or he could get his head outta his ass and ride with them. To feel like he'd won some part of the argument, Merle insisted on riding his bike down the whole way, muttering under his breath that he weren't no pussywhipped little bitch. Sure didn't stop him from accepting a piece of Beth's homemade peach pie hot out of the oven and topped with a glob of vanilla ice cream. Like a fat content cat, he'd curled up shortly after dinner and passed out on their couch. In their bed, Daryl rolled over to Beth in the dark and pulled her against him.

"Are ya sure bout this?" Daryl asked, his face nuzzling into Beth's hair. He could feel Beth smile against his neck before she pressed a kiss to the exposed flesh right at his collar bone. She'd been waiting for him to voice his concerns ever since dinner, but she knew it was always easier for him to talk when he thought she couldn't see his face.

"Of course," Beth continued making slow progress with her lips up along the column of his neck to the shell of his ear where she briefly flicked out her tongue to catch his attention, "The only thing you should be worried bout is how we're gonna manage having sex in a house full of your brother's shady friends."

Daryl groaned, and only in part to Beth's hand finding its way into his boxers. "We don't even know this 'friend.' I hate thinkin' what kind of assholes you're gonna be around. I'm used to this shit, I don't want you to be."

"Hey," Beth sat up in the darkness. She pushed back the covers and settled herself over Daryl, straddling his hips, "Ya know I can take care of myself. 'Sides, I think I remember you tellin' me you were some redneck asshole, a nobody, and look how wrong you were."

Daryl couldn't help but grin up at his girl, hair already wild the way it always got when she slept. He pulled her face down and captured her lips with his, savoring the warmth and the hint of minty toothpaste leftover. Rolling them over so his body was pressed over hers, Beth cradled him between her legs, running her hands up his sides and down the smooth, hard planes of his arms he had braced on either side of her shoulders.

"Yer tryin' to distract me girl," Daryl said taking hold of Beth's hands and holding her arms above her head.

She smiled coyly, "Is it workin'?" She used her knees to begin pushing down the waistband of Daryl's boxers, arching her back up for good measure so her breasts pressed up into his chest. Daryl was always hesitant to start anything with Beth when Merle was in the next room, but Beth was using her wiles to her advantage, knowing full well that sex would relieve some of Daryl's stress. Beth knew she'd won over both Dixon brothers that night when Daryl released her arms and moved to tug her tank top up over her head.

With her hands free, Beth pushed Daryl's boxers the rest of the way down, but Daryl only got one of Beth's legs out from her panties before she was pulling him to her again. She felt the urgency to have Daryl buried deep within her before his thoughts were once again derailed by troubling thoughts of Merle. They also knew the risk of Merle sleeping out in the living room and having no boundaries when it came to barging into the bedroom without warning. Daryl pushed into Beth in one quick thrust, kissing her deeply to muffle the loud whimper she released as she accommodated his hard length.

Rocking his hips forward, Daryl hooked his arm under Beth's knee to push deeper, revelling in the tight heat that surrounded him. Beth gasped, matching his movements, thrust for thrust, biting her lip almost to the point of drawing blood, just to keep from moaning. After a few moments of setting a punishing pace, Daryl slowed down, bringing Beth back from the brink of an orgasm.

"Don't tease me Dixon," Beth murmured breathily earning a gravelly chuckle from Daryl.

Daryl bent his head down to each breast, palming one as he put his mouth to the other. Grazing his teeth against one rosy nipple, he suckled briefly, using his tongue to work Beth back up into a frenzy. As he did this he slid in and out of her, changing up the pace that Beth could barely keep up. First slow and deep then hard and quick, Daryl was sending Beth's senses into overdrive. She wasn't even sure if she was still keeping quiet or if she was waking up not only Merle, but every warm body on the farm. Either way, she didn't care.

She pushed him back from her to change their position, so she was on top straddling him. Once she seated herself with him deep inside her, she rode him hard. Watching him watch her, Daryl's eyes darkened with incoherent desire, and his lips parted slightly, would always be Beth's undoing. His hands gripped her hips to help ground her against him, and he moved to stroke the swollen bundle of nerves at her apex till every muscle in her body tightened and she clenched around him. Wave after wave of her own release took Daryl moments later, jaw clenched as he emptied himself into her.

Apart from their breathing, the sounds of crickets chirping just outside their window mixed with the uninterrupted snores from the other side of their bedroom door. Beth collapsed bonelessly against Daryl and his arms encircled her, pulled her head to his chest as they both came down from their high. He lazily traced light patterns on Beth's back as she moved to snuggle closer to him. After all their exertions, the cool spring air began to settle on them again, and Daryl reached to pull the sheets up over them both.

"I ain't ever been outside Georgia 'fore," Daryl whispered into the dark.

"Hmm?" Beth's eyes were closed, her breathing telling him she was drifting off into a contented sleep.

Daryl pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Nothin' darlin', don't worry bout it."

* * *

Dimly, Beth remembered Daryl's voice saying he'd never been outside Georgia before, and like other details of his sad childhood, this fact pricked at Beth's heart as sleep tugged her down into its dark depths. The next morning she woke, and Daryl had already gotten up. Beth could hear the shower running, and she pushed back the covers meaning to join him. Looking down, she saw her panties still looped around her thigh, and she grinned when she saw her reflection in the full length mirror opposite the foot of their bed. Her hair was a tangled halo around her face, and there was only one way to describe the way she looked as she shuffled to the bathroom. She could still feel the tightness between her legs, and the slight stickiness she'd left in favor of immediate sleep. In Daryl's words, she looked 'thoroughly fucked,' and she meant to seek out round two when just as she reached the door, the water shut off.

Turning the knob, she poked her head in to see Daryl toweling off, rubbing the thick terry cloth over his head till his shaggy brown hair stood on end. Every time Beth saw those bare broad shoulders, the expanse of his chest that ran down to a flat stomach and strong legs, she could feel the heat begin to pool at her core.

She pouted, "I was just about to hop in with you."

Daryl grunted, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, "Yeah, I know. That's why I snuck outta bed before you woke up. Otherwise I'd have you up against those tiles and this trip'd be canceled. Believe it or not I'd rather spend a week in this room with you than a bunch of swarthy bikers and Merle."

"Ha, well then I guess I'll just have to make the trip down to the beach worth your while. Gotta keep your eyes from wanderin' to a bunch of chicks in chaps somehow," Beth winked at him as she slid the previous night's panties down her leg and tossed it into the laundry hamper, "Ya sure ya don't wanna hop back in the shower with me for just a quick second?"

Daryl cleared the lump that had formed at the back of his throat seeing Beth naked and completely flushed from the heat of the steam-filled bathroom, "Go on, 'fore I kick Merle outta the house and tell him never to come back."

Beth grinned, turning the taps of the shower, "Aww, you'd never do that to your brother and ya know it."

As Beth quickly showered, Daryl moved around the room, gathering a few things into one of his camping backpacks, and then went into the living room to see Merle still sprawled out on the couch. Merle had never been an early riser so Daryl went out to the gravel driveway where his bike and truck were parked. By the time he got his road trip tool box and the motorcycle strapped into the bed of the truck, Beth was coming out to meet him with a cup of coffee. She'd dried and tamed her hair into a loose ponytail and had his backpack on her shoulder.

"Ya all packed up?" Beth asked handing him his backpack to throw in the back.

"Yeah, you gettin' there?" Daryl asked.

"Almost. Just gotta pack the cooler and wake up sleepin' beauty," Beth grinned before turning and sauntering back into the cottage in a pair of cut off jean shorts that made Daryl second-guess the trip for the hundredth time.

Beth gathered some road trip snacks, threw on her favorite pair of worn brown cowboy boots, and gave a good hard kick to the couch. Merle jolted awake cussing up a storm with his first conscious breath.

"We're bout packed, go get you some coffee so we can hit the road," Beth grinned down at him, enjoying the pissed off look on Merle's face. She turned and went back out to the truck, handing Daryl her own backpack and slipping the cooler in the back of the quad-cab truck, "Ya sure you won't talk Merle into just ridin' with us?"

Daryl shrugged, "Nah, forget it. Just let 'im be a stubborn ass."

* * *

The stubbornness ran the whole way down to Daytona Beach, from chugging a beer at the rest stop instead of eating the sub sandwiches Beth packed for their lunch, to refusing to wear a helmet or put sunblock on for the long trip. Merle only grew more obstinate when Beth had Daryl pull over at the Georgia-Florida line so she could take a picture of Daryl by the "Welcome to Florida" sign. By the time they made it to the beach house, Merle was sunburnt to hell, and Daryl and Beth hardly noticed because the beach house wasn't just a beach house; it was oceanfront, and practically a mansion. They looked at each other, and Beth tried to give Daryl a reassuring smile.

"Welcome to Casa de Martinez!" a voice called out to them from a very grand balcony.

Daryl shaded his eyes and looked up to see an average height Latino man grinning down on them.

"Merle, you are the reddest son-of-a-bitch I've ever seen, you need to come down to the Sunshine State more often my friend!" Martinez yelled down at them, "Come on in, we're just about to head down to Main Street!"

The three walked in, Daryl lagging behind as if he was still making up his mind whether or not they were going to stay. Martinez descended a grand staircase having acquired a margarita somewhere along the way. Merle pounded Martinez' back in a manly hug, and a little bit of the green slushy liquid spilled onto the marble floor.

"Where're your manners baby brother? Get over here and meet my pal Martinez. Marty-pal, this is my baby brother Darylina and his woman, Beth," Merle introduced them.

"Well mi casa es su casa!" Martinez' voice boomed as loud as Merle's, "We're gonna have a lot of people staying with us for the rally, but lemme show you to your rooms."

Daryl could hardly believe it. When Martinez showed them to Beth's and his room, he almost turned right back around, got in his truck and drove them back to the farm, where it was safe. Merle whistled and hustled Martinez out, demanding that he at least have a better room than them, though Daryl wasn't sure how it could get any better. Their room had its own en suite bathroom with a jacuzzi tub big enough for at least six people. He expected some shack next to an alligator infested swamp, not a king size bed and a private balcony that looked out onto the ocean. He leaned over the balcony railing, trying to decide what their options were. It was the 75th annual bike rally. There was absolutely no way they'd be able to find another motel or campground that week. Beth came up behind him and put her arms around him.

"Some place huh?" Beth rested her cheek against his back. She knew him so well. She always knew how to give him an opening.

"Yeah…" Daryl trailed off, "Ya think Martinez is some sort of drug dealer?"

"Oh yeah," Beth smiled, "But he seems like a _very_ friendly drug dealer."

"Beth, I can't have you 'round these kinds of people," Daryl whispered, ushering her back into their room in case someone might hear them.

"Well, it ain't ideal, I'll give ya that, but bright side? I haven't seen any kind of equipment that looks like it came off the Breaking Bad set," Beth tried to joke.

"I've gotta go talk to my brother, stay here, and don't talk to anyone," Daryl ordered.

"Yes sir Mr. Dixon," Beth saluted him, plopping down onto a cushy chaise lounge.

Daryl left the bedroom in search of his brother, finding Merle with Martinez and about half a dozen guys sporting leather biker vests.

"Baby brother, meet the guys!" Merle said just a little too boisterously. If Daryl had to guess, Merle had already taken something, and would be making his transformation to Mr. Hyde in just a short while.

Daryl nodded at the group and made to pull Merle aside, mumbling an excuse that he couldn't get his motorcycle off the truck. Even though they made it out of earshot, Daryl lowered his voice, hissing in his brother's ear.

"You take us to some drug dealer's mansion for bike week?" Daryl cut to the chase.

"Pretty sweet set-up huh?" Merle grinned, licking his lips as he saw two busty women walk by in string bikinis, "Too bad ya brought the ol' ball and chain, coulda found a nice piece of ass down here."

"So what is it huh Merle? We gon' pull some deal for him?" Daryl asked.

"Don't ya even worry bout it Daryl. Martinez knows you and sweet cheeks ain't involved," Merle assured him, "Now c'mon, go get her, cuz we're goin' out to see what we can see."

When Daryl made it back to the room, steam was practically pouring from his ears. He figured Merle would use family obligation to get him down to Florida to help pull some deal. Even if Merle said they weren't involved, just being there, they were involved.

"Beth, grab your shit," Daryl entered the room, then halted in his tracks.

"Like it?" Beth turned slowly to let Daryl take in what he assumed was an outfit for the rally. She'd put on a pair of ripped skintight jeans, her cowboy boots and a red suede bra top that had suede fringe hanging down from the collar. She'd also put a little makeup on and redid her hair, curling it before tying a red, white, and blue flag bandanna over top her hair to protect it from the wind. She looked like an American dream or sin incarnate, and Daryl wondered how long he could've possibly been gone for her to look like that by the time he got back.

Daryl could barely form words so instead, he nodded and moved to put his arms around her.

"While you were gone I slipped into something a little less comfortable. Figured Merle would wanna go for a ride as soon as we got here," Beth shrugged putting her arms around his neck. She gave him that doe-eyed face that made her look oh-so-innocent when Daryl knew the hellcat that loomed just beneath the surface.

"Girl, you're gonna have me beating guys' asses into the ground just for lookin' at ya," Daryl growled.

"So what'll it be Mr. Dixon, we stayin' or we goin'?" Beth asked.

"It ain't safe here Beth," Daryl immediately tensed up.

"I know," Beth nodded, "but you always keep us safe. I think you could handle it here for a day or two."

Daryl looked down and all he could see was skin. He swore under his breath, knowing he was completely powerless to this golden-haired hellion.

* * *

The traffic getting to Main Street was so heavy, Beth could almost feel Daryl's blood pressure rise through his leather vest. As soon as they got to the saloon Daryl threw back three shots consecutively without even bothering to ask what he was drinking. Merle was already lit and getting into it with anyone who looked his way. Beth could see in Daryl's eyes, he was thinking of the quiet winding country roads and tall shade trees offering refuge, to the birds that chirped along as he went hunting through the woods back home. His only consolation was having the prettiest girl on his arm. Even if he had any interest in looking for someone new, most of the women strutting around in chaps and fishnet tights were practically orange and their skin leathery from sun damage. Sloppy chicks in body paint leaning on men like Merle and Martinez. So much of that scene seemed like something from a former life, and even long before he'd met Beth, he was tired of it.

If it hadn't been for the shots to loosen him up, Daryl didn't think he would've left his motorcycle parked without standing guard by it for the rest of the day.

"C'mon," Beth held out a hand to him, "We've been ridin' around all day, I need to stretch my legs and I think the water's not far from here."

Daryl gave one last look at his bike before slipping an arm around Beth's waist and walking away from the crowd. Merle was in there somewhere, but last he saw him, he was taking a body shot off some orange girl. Martinez and his goons cheered Merle on, only egging him on to be more raucous. If anyone belonged at bike week, it was Merle.

"I think I might've messed up," Beth said when they made it to the beach and sank down into the sand.

Daryl grunted, pulling Beth onto his lap. She took that as a sign to keep talking, so she rested her head on Daryl's shoulder, "Yeah, I just felt bad cuz ya spend so much of your time with me or with _my_ family, that ya haven't had much time with Merle. I figured if y'came down here with him, you could do your brotherly bonding thing you used to do before I came along. Now I just feel like I took you on your first vacation outside of Georgia, and you're hating it."

Even the beach was packed with bikers and tourists driving up and down the length of the beach. Beth sighed, not expecting for Daryl to say anything. Neither of them were heavy drinkers like Merle, but when Daryl did drink, if anything he became even more introverted. After a few moments, he reached up and ran a hand through her long blond curls, and kissed the top of her head.

"This ain't so bad," Daryl mumbled.

Actually, anything Daryl got to do with Beth was good. Dealing with his trainwreck of a brother, staying at a drug dealer's mansion, and being trapped surrounded by thousands of loud motorcycles and drunk oompa loompas. It was all worth it when he could look at the way Beth's face lit up when she kicked off her boots and waded into the water. The effects of the alcohol began to wear off, and Daryl stood up, meaning to join Beth as she squished her toes in the wet sand. An idea took root in his mind to do what Beth would do. If she could make the best out of any situation then so could he. A real ride to find the country roads of Florida with a pit stop for some seafood off the beaten path seemed much more like a vacation than getting embroiled in Merle's business with Martinez.

But, perfect timing as ever, Daryl's phone began to buzz in his back pocket, and when he saw Merle's name flash across the caller ID, he felt family obligation compel him to pick up the phone.

* * *

The second Beth saw Daryl's face, she quickly walked up the beach to collect her boots and pull them back on to her feet.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked as soon as Daryl ended the call on his cell phone.

"We gotta get back to Martinez' house," Daryl grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards Main Street.

Beth sent a silent thank you up to God when she saw Daryl's motorcycle unharmed. This time Daryl drove much more aggressively, getting them back to Martinez' house in half the time it took to get down to Main Street. When they burst through the front door, all of Beth's unanswered questions became clear. Martinez sat on the marble steps of his grand staircase, a dish towel soaked in blood pressed to his arm.

"What the hell is goin' on?" Daryl growled, "Why did you call me from Merle's phone?"

"We had a little business to conduct, and the deal went badly. Somehow we got separated from my security, so when Merle and I made it to the exchange, it was just the two of us. These little assholes made off with my delivery _and_ my money, cut me in the process, and Merle went after them," Martinez winced as he shifted in his seat, beads of sweat collecting on his browline.

"Why do you have Merle's phone?" Beth asked.

"Aww, some chick put her number in Merle's phone, but he kept hollerin' 'Dicks before chicks! Dicks before chicks!' He made me hold onto his phone so he wouldn't be tempted to call her," Martinez took a deep breath, "My security brought me back here cuz I figured it'd be best to lay low."

"Daryl, please go run and get my bag upstairs," Beth ordered. He turned and ran up the steps while Beth crouched low to take a look at the cut.

Martinez recoiled from Beth's touch, "What are you doing?"

"Ya gotta lemme take a look, I'm a nurse, _and_ I've been around Merle enough to always come prepared for at least a few stitches," Beth urged Martinez to give over his arm.

To one of the security guards, Beth pointed toward the bathroom, "Go wet a towel and bring it back to me."

Daryl appeared at Beth's side with her backpack, and she immediately went to work. He headed for the door, but Beth called after him.

"I gotta go find him Beth," Daryl said, "Don't follow me."

"But-"

"I've got my phone. If you hear from him first, call my cell," Daryl rushed out the door to his bike. He briefly considered going back inside to haul Beth along with him, but he knew she wouldn't leave Martinez until she'd tended to his arm. Daryl swore under his breath, all thoughts of country roads and off-the-beaten-path seafood gone completely out the window.

* * *

"Got any pain meds in that magic bag of yours? My arm's throbbing," Martinez said.

"Nope. Ya gotta learn the consequences of your actions somehow," Beth snipped the last suture and turned to pack the rest of her supplies in her bag. Without another word, Beth took the stairs back up to Daryl's and her room and closed the door behind her. She knew Daryl had to be worried out of his mind for Merle if he was willing to leave her alone at Martinez' house.

Funny thing was Beth wasn't worried at all. Martinez didn't seem like a bad guy, he just happened to do bad things. Maybe she was getting used to it because Merle wasn't a bad guy, he just sometimes did bad things. Knowing Daryl had a past was evidence enough that the world did not operate in good and bad, black and white. Merle was out there somewhere, and she was confident that he would be just fine. She had even more confidence with Daryl out there looking for him. In the meantime, Beth packed her things back into her backpack, showered, and threw back on her jean shorts and another t-shirt in case Daryl wanted to leave right away.

If it wasn't for her, they'd be at home. Merle would be pissed off at Daryl, but he was probably pissed off at someone at any given point of any day. Daryl had every right to worry about traveling down to Daytona for bike week. Everything he worried about happening, had happened. Thinking about what a disaster their so-called vacation had become, all Beth wanted to do was make it right.

The longer Daryl drove around, the more bikes that were on the road, the more people there were walking around, only made Daryl more grateful for his quiet life with Beth. It had been hours of driving because he'd taken his truck to search for Merle, and traffic was a nightmare. He had no idea if his brother was hurt like Martinez or still completely wasted. Without any sort of lead, he went back to Main Street first. Merle's bike was parked and as he loaded it into the bed of a truck, a cop came by to make sure he wasn't stealing it. Daryl bit back the urge to ask him if Merle had been one of those people hauled away to the drunk tank. He felt himself reverting back to old tactics- trusting no one and doing anything to avoid attention.

Around midnight, Daryl's phone buzzed once more. He expected Beth to be calling to check on him, but instead it was an unknown number. At the other end of the line was Merle yelling almost incoherently. A few words like "on lock" and "they didn't get me!" slipped through, even though Daryl could have guessed where he was anyway.

After Daryl posted Merle's bail, the police officer told him he would need to wait for them to out-process him.

"What's he charged with?" Daryl asked.

"Disorderly conduct, resisting arrest, public intoxication, and misdemeanor assault," the police officer read off Merle's paperwork.

"Assault?" Daryl's eyebrows drew together in concern.

"Yup, was wailing on a guy carrying two kilos of cocaine though, so he actually did us a favor," the cop shrugged, then turned away to go get Merle from holding.

"Baby Brother!" Merle yelled with arms raised like he was a rockstar being announced into an arena full of screaming fans. The two hours Daryl spent waiting for him was just build-up to his grand entrance.

The room was full of only slightly less inebriated people than his brother, and it reeked of sweat, booze, and smoke. He scrubbed his hands over his face and stood up.

"They tried to get me, but they didn't!" Merle yelled triumphantly, staggering into Daryl. Putting a shoulder under his big brother, Daryl steered him out the doors and out into the parking lot.

It took another fifteen minutes trying to corral Merle into the front seat of the truck. Sometime since Daryl and Beth saw him last, he'd obviously taken more… pills? Something. Something that made Merle lean his head out the window of the truck to yell at people out on the street.

"The hell man?!" Merle shrugged out of Daryl's grasp when he'd been jerked back inside the truck to avoid hitting a passing big rig.

"Yeah, the hell?!" Daryl yelled back, "Stay in the truck, you tryin' to lose a hand or somethin'?"

"Aww loosen up Darylina, everything's fine," Merle propped his feet up on the dash then turned to check out the backseat. "Hey! Ya got rid of sweet cheeks! Let's get to a bar- I haven't had anything to drink in hours!"

"Yeah, ya had somethin'," Daryl grumbled as he navigated through the traffic, 'What're ya on right now?"

"No idea, it was like a little grab bag I bought earlier. When the cops came, I had to swallow them all so they couldn't get me on possession," Merle shrugged.

Daryl let out an explosive sigh, already meaning to have Beth check him out and make sure he was okay.

"Somethin' crawl up yer snatch baby brother? Ya look like ya ain't taken a shit in days," Merle grinned stupidly at Daryl. He received no response. Daryl just kept driving, willing the traffic to part like the Red Sea did for Moses so he could get back to Beth faster.

After a few moments of silence, Merle reclined his seat all the way and was snoring in seconds. Daryl couldn't get Merle to wake up so he fireman-carried him into the house and threw him on the nearest couch. Merle promptly scratched himself, rolled over, and went back to sleep. All the lights in the house had been shut off for the night, and when Daryl let himself into Beth's and his room, the only thing he could see was a small form curled up on top of the covers of the bed.

"Daryl?" Beth murmured when Daryl climbed up onto the bed and settled in behind her.

"Go back to sleep," Daryl threw an arm around her waist and felt the rough denim fabric under his hand, "Why're you still dressed?"

"Was waitin' for you," Beth rolled over and placed something on the bedside table-his hunting knife.

"Plannin' on guttin' something while I was away?" Daryl grinned.

"You're the one who packed it in your bag, 'sides, told ya I could take care of myself," Beth turned to him, snuggling up against his warm bare chest.

"Mm," Daryl hummed noncommittally, undoing the button on Beth's jean shorts. He slid her shorts off and pulled the covers out from under her to cover her up.

There in bed, in the dark with his girl wrapped up in his chest, Daryl could feel all the frustration and anger begin to drain from his body. He could deal with Merle in the morning, but right then, he let exhaustion take over.

* * *

The next morning, Beth wandered down to the living room to see Merle sprawled out on Martinez' couch. He looked like shit, and when she got closer, he smelled kinda like shit too. She kicked at the couch with her cowboy boot, startling Merle awake. When his eyes focused, he saw blond hair, hands on hips, and a pissed off look on her face.

"Bitch, you wake me up like that again-"

"Me the bitch? Ya sure you ain't talkin' bout yourself there pal?" Beth asked grabbing his wrist and checking his pulse, "Last I checked, you were 'sposed to be on vacation with your brother, but instead you decided to be a colossal asshole and _of course_ Daryl comes up behind you and cleans up your bullshit." Beth continued checking Merle for signs that he needed medical care, but she had her suspicions that only Merle could kill Merle.

"Sweetheart, the only bullshit I see is you standin' in front of me. I sure as hell didn't want ya here, you weren't invited. Maybe if you'd stayed back on Daddy's farm like you were 'sposed to, Daryl coulda helped me with business and I wouldn't have ended up in a holding cell like some animal!" Merle snarled. If he could've yelled, he probably would have, but all he could muster was a raspy croak after the previous night.

"You're a simple-minded piece a' shit sometimes ya know that Merle? He came down here for you, and you're the one that left. And guess what, we're the ones walkin' away right now, but you're the one who's leavin'... again," Beth spun on her heel, and left Merle to his hangover.

It was still early, but she'd already packed up the truck. She'd even had a couple of Martinez' lackeys help her unload Merle's bike and strap Daryl's bike in instead. She made her way back upstairs where Daryl was still fast asleep. Kicking off her boots, she eased herself back under the covers to wait for him to wake up. Unfortunately, as soon as her head hit the pillow, Daryl began to rouse, rubbing his eyes and looking over at her.

"Hey," Beth smiled, reaching over to run her fingers over the scruff along Daryl's jawline.

"What time is it?"

"Only bout 8:30," Beth scooted closer, "You should get more sleep."

Daryl rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling for a few moments, "Nah, I think we should get ready to hit the road."

Beth giggled, "Hmm, I completely agree."

"Ya do?"

"Yeah, this isn't exactly the vacation I hoped you'd get, so there's no point in stickin' 'round," Beth nodded, "Actually, I've already got the car all packed up-well everything 'cept your bag. Figured you'd wanna shower before we hopped in the car."

A shower did sound amazing. Daryl hadn't even really done anything, but all the stress from the day before left every part of him aching. It was a shame they were staying in a drug dealer's mansion, Daryl thought as he stepped under the hot spray of the shower. Their room and bathroom were probably nicer than any hotel he'd ever stayed at. He emerged from the bathroom in jeans and a t-shirt feeling like a new man, and he couldn't help but stop and stare at the tiny woman perched on the edge of the bed. That mischievous smile on her face would have a hold on his heart forever.

"Ready to go?" Beth asked.

"Yeah," Daryl nodded, "Should probably let Merle know."

"Mmkay," Beth said, taking his bag and slinging it over her shoulder, "I'll get this in the truck-oh, and by the way, I'm drivin' at least for an hour or two, there's no way ya got enough sleep."

Beth slipped out the front door, and Daryl headed for the living room to let Merle know they were outta there. Only the couch in the living room was empty save for a few squished and wrinkled throw pillows and a Merle-shaped indention. He was gone, again. The whole house was quiet, and Daryl didn't remember what room Martinez had given him. He assumed if Merle could remember anything, he was probably pissed. Pissed that Daryl wasn't a drunk, high slob stumbling around right next to him. Pissed his baby brother had changed. Pissed that Daryl had a partner, not some jerk ordering him around. Pissed that he didn't hold power over Daryl anymore.

With one final look around the cavernous great room of Martinez' mansion, he walked out the door, and climbed into the front passenger seat, still in the reclined position Merle had lowered it to the night before. Daryl laid back, pillowing his head on one of his forearms, gnawing the inside of his cheek.

"Alright Dixon, close your eyes, I know the way," Beth winked at him, putting the truck into gear.

Beth Greene looked sexy as hell maneuvering his truck with the ease of steering a golf-cart. It was with that image that Daryl closed his eyes and dozed off.

* * *

The truck hit a pothole, jostling Daryl out of his nap. He opened his eyes, squinting at the brightness of the sun streaming through the windshield, and reached for the lever to return his seat back to its upright position.

"Hey there sleepyhead," Beth reached over and squeezed his arm, "We're almost there."

"Huh?" Daryl looked out the window and saw a sign on the highway that indicated they were driving south, "I wasn't asleep that long, and where are we?"

"Orlando," Beth grinned.

"What?"

"Well, almost to Disney World to be exact," Beth grinned, "Now before you blow a gasket, I just wanna say, your first trip outta state, away from home-it shoulda been magical. I felt awful assuming that just cuz you were with family it'd be some cozy memorable experience. I was wrong, and I'm sorry."

"Beth you don't gotta-

She rambled on, "So then I got to thinkin', what could I do to make your first time outta Georgia magical? Well what did I see when I was staring at the maps on my phone? _Magic_ Kingdom. Perfect! You've never been there, and it was probably one of my favorite places as a kid-ooh there's our exit!"

Daryl could tell Beth wasn't going to run outta breath anytime soon so he just rested an elbow on his armrest, propped his chin up in the palm of his hand and watched Beth grow more excited by the second.

"I've got a whole bunch of surprises for you. We're not gonna spend the whole day at Magic Kingdom. Some of that stuff is genuinely exciting only if you're four-years-old, but I got us fast-passes for all the best rides. Pirates of the Caribbean, Splash Mountain, Space Mountain, It's a Small World, the Haunted Mansion," Beth turned down a driveway and suddenly there were trees on either side of them and it led all the way up to a hotel that looked like some massive lodge. Huge wooden beams, a forest green tin roof that sloped down over a covered entrance.

Then Daryl saw the sign, 'Disney's Wilderness Lodge.'

"We're here!" Beth chirped. She put the car in park and handed the key to a valet attendant. Another attendant approached the car with a luggage rack, and Daryl stood awkwardly to one side as Beth instructed the young man which bags to pile up onto the gold cart.

"This don't look like Disney World," Daryl followed Beth into the air conditioned space that looked like it soared a hundred feet above their heads. More exposed beams, huge totem poles and chandeliers with bears and elk etched into the teepee shaped glass. The whole place was like a mixture of a hunting lodge on crack and a Native American motif.

"This is Disney Wilderness Lodge. Lots of bike and walking paths right through the forest, a little more nature inspired, and _no_ drug dealers… at least none that we know," Beth turned and walked right up to the front desk, "Early check-in for Greene-Dixon please."

Daryl reached into his back pocket to pull out his wallet, but Beth waved him away, "Your money's no good here Dixon." He narrowed his eyes at her, unhappy to let his girlfriend pay for anything. He may have been raised by a drunk and an abusive prick, but he still had a Southern sense of right and wrong.

The front desk clerk handed over tickets and passes and hotel key cards, all the while rattling off suggestions for their stay. Two nights and three days, plenty of time for plans which Beth quickly shushed the clerk from spoiling. The bellboy helped them get their things to their room, simply appointed with more Native American themed decor and a balcony that overlooked the woods. Daryl was quick to hand the kid a tip before Beth could reach into her wallet, and she flopped down onto the king size bed, stretching out her long legs and giddy with excitement.

"So," Beth bounced a little on the mattress, "Whatdya think?"

Daryl stood by his former thought-he could be anywhere with Beth, and he would be happy. But he looked around the hotel room, he saw the trees, and it felt like home. It felt more real to him than polished marble floors and palm trees, and it was all because Beth knew him so well. She knew exactly what he needed even before he realized he needed it.

He crossed the room in three quick strides, and had her pinned to the mattress with his mouth hungrily on hers. Beth returned the fervor, clutching his shoulders and pulling him over her like a heavy blanket. There was that urgency again. To feel bare skin under each other's hands, to have access to every inch of one another.

Daryl entered her in one quick thrust, burying himself to the hilt. Beth cried out, loving how full she felt, how her core adjusted to accommodate him. In all her life if all she had was Daryl Dixon, it would be more than enough.

"Ya never answered my question Dixon," Beth lightly nudged Daryl's calf with her foot, "Whatdya think of my little surprise?"

"Well you've been my girlfriend for awhile now, I'd hardly call it a surprise," Daryl teased, earning him a slap to the stomach, "Alright- alright woman good Lord you're impatient. I do have to say this bed is even more comfortable than the one at Martinez' house."

"Daryl Dixon!" Beth warned, sitting up and ready to chew him out for giving her such a hard time.

"And I love you… you know that right?" Daryl pulled her back down to kiss her. Thoroughly.

When they finally broke away, Beth climbed out of the bed, sheet wrapped around her like a Grecian goddess, "You're damn right you love me. Now get dressed. I wanna spin on those teacups till I puke."

Beth took Daryl on every single ride as promised. She had more energy than all the kids screaming and running around all hyper from sugar and junk food. Daryl kept reminding her that she couldn't pay for everything, so she dragged him straight to a gift shop and had him buy them each a pair of Mickey Mouse ears. Then she marched Daryl straight up to Mickey Mouse in all his felt-suited glory and forced him to take a picture while wearing his ears. Beth had hers on too, but wasn't satisfied with Daryl's picture until he stopped scowling.

"And quit crossin' your arms over your chest like a big ol' tough guy. You and Mickey are best friends now!" Beth ordered. Mickey Mouse mimed a belly laugh before mimicking Daryl's posture and crossing his own mouse arms over his chest. After that shot, Daryl couldn't help but smile, lowering his arms and putting one around the costumed character.

"Alright your turn," Daryl moved forward to take Beth's phone.

She shook her head, "Uh-uh, I want all three of us in it!" Beth came to Daryl's side and held the camera up horizontally so she could fit both their faces in it as well as Mickey's massive head. Beth could've teared up right then and there when Daryl asked her to text a copy of the picture to him.

After lunch, they went on a few of the tamer rides. Beth said she wanted to ride the teacups until she puked, but all the spaghetti and meatballs served at lunch made her statement a little too close of a reality. So instead, they rode the It's a Small World boat and then rode the Haunted Mansion twice because Daryl teased Beth that the ghost wouldn't dare sit on his lap if it knew what was good for him.

The typical mid-afternoon Florida thunderstorm forced them inside to see a show, and then Beth suggested they head back to the hotel. They could lay out by the pool for awhile or rent a boat and take it out on the water. Anything that involved Beth in a bikini seemed like a good idea. Of course, the actual execution of getting out the door with Beth wearing the amount of fabric equivalent to the bandanna Daryl kept in his back pocket was a bit trickier. By the time they rented a boat and a couple fishing poles, the sun was starting to set.

There was nothing prettier than seeing the sun shining off the lake, bathing Beth in this ethereal light. Daryl marvelled at his girl, flushed with the afterglow of their lovemaking, biting her lip in concentration as she cast her line out into the water. He couldn't describe how he was feeling even if he tried, so he looked back out on the water, cast his own line without any real intention of catching anything.

Daryl had taken them to a relatively quiet part of the lake. Aside from the waves lapping at the side of the boat, neither felt the need to fill the silence with idle chatter. Beth occasionally hummed, but she wanted to just sit back and enjoy how content she felt after all the turmoil associated with Merle. Merle. Just thinking about that complex, infuriating man made Beth's forehead wrinkle in deep thought.

"Ya think Merle woulda liked this?" Beth looked up at Daryl. She pretended not to see the brief shadow that crossed his features.

"The fishin'? Maybe if we had a cooler full-a beer, sure. The park? Hell naw. He would've already kicked a kid over to steal his candy, just cuz he could," Daryl's lips curled into an easy smile.

"I'll get 'im one day," Beth stuck her tongue out, feeling something tug at her line. Daryl snorted in response, leaning over the boat to see if Beth caught something.

"Hope it's ain't a gator," Daryl teased her. Beth snapped her head up to look at him.

"Ya don't think it could be could it?" Beth sounded genuinely concerned.

"Better not be, left my knife back in the room," Daryl said, "Be a shame too, never had gator for supper 'fore."

Beth nearly dropped her fishing pole, abandoning any desire to reel in what was on her line. She had to stand, the tugging at her line becoming more persistent, and Daryl moved behind her and put his strong, reassuring hands over hers, helping her slowly reel in her line. One final pull revealed a wriggling largemouth bass. The proud look on Daryl's face sent a rush of affection coursing through Beth's body, and even with the bass flopping around on her line, she tilted her head up and pressed her lips to his. Daryl moved his hand to cradle the back of her head, deepening the kiss till Beth finally turned her attention back to her catch.

"Ooh, quick, get 'im off the line and throw 'im back, he must feel awful not bein' able to breathe," Beth held out the fish to Daryl.

Daryl could've commented on what it felt to be breathless, but instead he cleared his throat, and in one quick movement got the bass off the line and back in the water. He'd long ago given up any shame for feelin' "all that girly shit" as Merle called it. He was still in awe that a woman like Beth would even give him a second look, let alone stitch up drug dealers and feed lowlifes like Merle peach pie.

Once it got too dark to fish, Beth and Daryl put their fishing poles aside. Beth scooted between Daryl's knees to lay back against his chest. They were treated to Magic Kingdom's nightly fireworks show, and would've stayed out on the water if it hadn't been for both their stomach grumbling loud enough to hear even over the boom.

By the time they actually closed their eyes to sleep, it wasn't worry or exhaustion that wore them out. Well… maybe a _different_ kind of exhaustion. The next morning they would wake feeling satiated, molded around one another. Daryl would've been content spending the next day in their little cocoon, but once Beth was fully awake, she was practically pushing him out of bed and into the shower.

"You're right ya know," Beth finished pulling on a strapless romper and turned to slip her feet into a pair of red Converse chucks.

Daryl grunted, brain still fuzzy from their morning activities.

"We need to take separate showers if we ever need to get somewhere by a certain time," Beth grinned.

That day, Beth was both surprised and not surprised that Daryl had never heard of Epcot before. She had to suppress a giggle when Daryl said he thought they'd already been to Disney World. Instead, Beth threaded her fingers through Daryl's and pulled him along, excited that not only were they going to get to go on a "world tour" without stepping onto a plane, but she'd charted out every single stop they'd need to do the boozy trip around the world. A drink in eleven different countries. Well twelve drinks total if you counted the second margarita Beth _had_ to have.

"Merle would've liked the booze tour. Not sure how park employees would though, dealing with a belligerent redneck staggering around their park," Daryl said.

"I can't decide if I feel worse than how I felt after that big plate of spaghetti and meatballs yesterday or better because I would _really_ like to take all _my_ clothes off and _your_ clothes off," Beth slumped into Daryl as they walked back from the water taxi dock.

Daryl chuckled, feeling pretty good himself, "Well try to hold on to that till we get back to the room."

They made it. Just barely. Beth was already unbuckling Daryl belt as he slipped the keycard into the door lock. And she had her mouth around his dick before he'd even gotten the door closed all the way. Daryl groaned, his back thudding against the door as he fisted his hand into Beth's ponytail. Her head bobbed, taking him so deep, he could feel the head of his cock hit the back of her throat. The sensation had him pulling her off of him, her mouth making a slight popping sound as the suction released.

She whimpered at the lack of connection between them, but that night Daryl knew there was no rush. They had all the time in the world, and he intended to enjoy every inch of Beth's body before morning came. He pulled Beth up his body, letting her breasts drag up his stomach to press into his chest. Daryl kissed her deeply, teasing the seam of Beth's lips till she gave him access to the perfect pink tongue that had just been tracing the surface of his shaft. Beth's moans vibrated against Daryl's mouth, and he broke contact again trying to get his mutinous lower half in control before he came against her thigh and not in her.

Daryl ran his hands slowly up her thighs, skimming her waist before gathering the fabric of Beth's romper into his hands and dragging it downwards. He barely contained a groan at the sight of Beth's perfect shaped perky breasts as they sprang from their confines, and definitely released some sort of strangled noise at the back of his throat when the romper pooled at her ankles, revealing a black lacy thong slung low on Beth's hips.

Beth reached for the buttons on Daryl's shirt, hands fumbling to undo them as his mouth closed first around the bottom of her earlobe before gently sucking at the space just below her ear he knew drove her crazy. She could feel his grin against her neck at the breathy sounds that were quickly turning into short gasps. Beth gave up on the buttons and pulled Daryl's shirt over his head. His pants and boxers soon followed, but before she could shimmy out of the lace thong, Daryl gripped her thighs, pulling her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. He laid Beth out on the bed, crawling over her letting his pulsing member brush briefly across her core. He could've come right then feeling how slick and ready she was for him.

Instead, he bent down and kissed her, and Beth could barely breathe. All her senses flooded with the feel of his stubble on her face, his rich woody scent she was convinced she'd one day figure out how to bottle. One of his hands reach up to palm a breast, the other skimming down the flat plane of her stomach, settling her skin ablaze beneath his fingertips. The hand dipped lower, two thick fingers gathering the moisture at her slit before entering her fully. Daryl leaned back, enjoying the show Beth put on. She arched her back as he slowly withdrew the digits and then began pumping them in and out of her. Lips parted, Beth's typically blue eyes darkened under heavy lids. She peered back up at him from under long eyelashes, tiny gasps puffing against Daryl's lips. If it wasn't for this absolutely perfect visual of his girl writhing under him, he would have kissed her again.

Beth could feel intense pressure building low in her belly, her core gushing around Daryl's fingers, but she needed more to push her over the edge. It was as if he read her mind, because he lowered his head to one of her nipples and took the puckered flesh into his mouth, sucking hard, almost to the point of pain.

"Daryl, please!" Beth called out, not even sure what she was asking for. Daryl gave the same attention to her other nipple, pinching the one he'd left between his fingers till it was taut and raw.

Even through blurred vision, Beth could see the smirk tugging at Daryl mouth when he pulled away from her, shaggy hair hanging in his eyes. He lowered himself again, and Beth spread her thighs wider, ready for him to drive himself into her. Instead, he took all his weight off of her, and Beth released a stream of expletives that would make even Merle blush.

"You've been hangin' round me too long girl," Daryl moved Beth further up the bed then moved to bring his mouth just out of reach, that she could feel every breath against her clit.

"Not enough," Beth reached up, and buried her fingers in his hair, begging for him to close the distance, stroke her core with his fingers, _anything_ to relieve the fire threatening to consume her whole. The moment Daryl's tongue connected with her swollen lips Beth bucked clear off the bed. He moved his other hand down from her breasts to hold her hips down, torturing her by alternating flicks of his tongue against her clit and suckling the tight bundle of nerves. Daryl inserted a third finger into Beth's drenched pussy curling them just against her inner wall till Beth cried out so loud her whole body is reduced to uncontrollable trembling.

Daryl continued stroking the spot; consecutive orgasms pounding into her until she pushed away from him, overwhelmed by the pleasure sending spasms through every muscle fiber in her body. Her hair fanned out over the bed in long golden ripples, and when her eyes were able to focus again, she saw Daryl's face. He sat back on his haunches, naked, and lightly running his fingers along the outside of her leg, waiting patiently for her to come down. Beth's eyes travel down Daryl's bronzed and hardened muscle to his dick, harder and thicker than she's ever seen, and she can't be patient any longer. She rolls over, and rises up on her hands and knees so her perfectly shaped ass is in Daryl's direct line of sight.

Tossing her long blond hair over her shoulder, she looks back at him with a shaky smile, "Get in me. Now." There's a mirror on the dresser just to the side of their bed, and Daryl briefly wondered if the hotel decorators knew what they were doing when they arranged all the furniture. Beth stares back at him through the reflection in the mirror, as he lines himself up with her. He pushes in slowly, and Beth is still so tight around him. With every thrust, Daryl is gritting his teeth to keep from coming before Beth can again.

He pulled her up into a kneeling position so Beth's back was against his chest, and so he could feel the weight of her breasts in his hands. Beth wrapped one hand around his neck and kissed him, the other gripping the headboard to give her more leverage to take him in as deep as possible. Daryl brought his hand down, circling her clit with his thumb as he pistoned into her from behind, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out. Every movement made Beth clench around him, and this time when she came, they're both crying out. Daryl felt all the blood pounding in his cock as he pours himself into her.

Did they both black out? Beth glanced over at Daryl and they've both collapsed on top of the covers, chests heaving from the exertion of their coupling. She still felt where he'd just stretched her to her limits and she was fairly certain she'd get to enjoy the tightness between her legs for days to come. Somewhere, Daryl summoned the strength to drag Beth into the shower with him, and they made quick work of soaping and rinsing each other down because neither has it in them to go another round without at least a day of rest and possibly a few power bars for strength. Daryl looked down and decided he might be temporarily broken, and Beth shuffled a little funny back to the bed with damp hair, some strands sticking to the bare skin of her back.

As soon as they made it to the bed, Beth curled up on her side, with Daryl spooning her from behind. In the middle of the night, she's somehow shifted to face him, her head tucked neatly under his chin. Daryl woke just as the sun rose, covered in a blanket of her silky soft hair. He smoothed a few strands away from her face, and sleepily dropped a kiss on her still swollen lips.

"Beth," Daryl murmurs, burying his face in her hair.

"Mm?" Beth arched into him, stretching before returning back to the warmth of his body.

The light filtered in through gauzy curtains, and birds were actually singing outside their window. Probably strategically placed by Disney bird-wranglers. Daryl's question-well, more of a statement floats out into the quiet.

Low and husky, Daryl whispered in Beth's ear, "Marry me."

He wasn't sure if she heard him. She simply stretched again and nuzzled his chest with her nose.

"Beth?"

"Mm," Beth leaned back a little and slowly opened her eyes to look up at him, "Ok." Then she promptly closed her eyes again and tucked herself back against him.

"Okay?" Daryl asked this time.

"Mm, you just gotta ask Daddy when we get home," Beth mumbled, "Try not to tell him we were naked in bed when you do."

* * *

It was Beth's idea to stop in at Martinez' to see if Merle was ready to head home with his tail tucked between his legs yet. Seeing his bike in the driveway, Daryl pulled to a stop, and they followed the noises coming from the back patio. Merle sported a black eye and the hand wrapped around a tallboy was wrapped in medical gauze and tape.

"Where the hell ya been?!" Merle grumbled, sitting up from his pool-side lounge chair, "I was worried bout you two. Didn't even tell me where ya went, I thought ya went home!"

"Aww, did you miss us Merle?" Beth goaded her future brother-in-law.

Merle waved her teasing away like a buzzing fly, and his expression softened slightly as he watched his brother staring down at Beth, "I ain't dickin' 'round Daryl, I had half a mind to call the cops to go search for ya."

Daryl tightened his hold around Beth's waist and gave her a lopsided-grin, "We've been on vacation."


End file.
